The Last Hurrah
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: When you only have 18 days left to enjoy sex with your fiance before her self imposed 30 day celibacy before the wedding, you have to have all the fun you can! One of the 18 days I promised! Follows in line with Observations and Observations Obstructed.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is one of those 18 days.

Thank you to all of the love I received on Observations Obstructed! I really appreciate it! I love knowing that my wild imagination brings happiness to other people! I am truly grateful!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~ESRL21~~~~~~~~~~

"Really, you want to do this now?" She rasps as he slowly lifts her shirt as he is kissing across her belly.

"Mmm hmm!" He rasps as he continues his ministrations. She giggles and moans as he pushes her shirt higher and takes hold of one of her breasts.

She threads her fingers gently through his hair as he nibbles on her skin. "You can't wait until I get back from the dress fitting and dinner with the girls?" She mewls right as his tongue enters her navel.

He stands up and says, "Nope!" She chuckles lightly as she pulls her shirt off. "Hmm…I wonder why not?" "Uh, you know why!" He rasps as he runs his hands over her body.

"I was going to try to be home well before midnight!" She says before pulling him in for heady kiss. "Yeah right!" He mumbles into the kiss. She breaks the kiss and says, "have a little faith in me baby!" He laughs and retorts, "I have faith in a lot of things, but not you all's sense of time once the drinks begin to flow!"

"Oh ye of little faith," she whispers as she undoes his pants. "Nah, just think of it as airing on the side of caution," he whispers as he unzips her skirt.

She laughs a hearty laugh as they continue undressing each other. He picks her up and hoists her against the door. "Glad to see you found a way to christen the foyer!" She says before trailing kisses down his neck. "It was simple! The door was obvious." He says before his lips consume her nipple. She moans on contact as her head falls back. He chuckles lightly and ramps, "Hmm, it's nice to know I can have this effect on you!" She only hums at his cockiness. As he travels between her mounds, taking turns bringing pleasure to both, she whispers, "As much as I love slow, we don't have time today." "We would if a certain someone hadn't decided she needed a nap!" He replies as he snakes his hand to her center. A guttural moan escapes her lips at the contact of his magical fingers providing instant delight to her nub, while he rains kisses along her collarbone. "Well I wouldn't need a nap if a certain someone wouldn't have kept me woke until 4 a.m. this morning," she teases while slowly grinding against his hand. He stops his kisses and defends himself, "It isn't my fault that a certain Captain demands all paperwork must be turned it before we leave for the night." He speeds up his pace on her pleasure point as she stifles moans. He smirks at her failed attempt to hide how much she is truly enjoying this.

"You are just going to keep blaming me, aren't you?" She inquires before she nibbles on his ear.

"Of course! After all it was your fault we got home after 1." He breathes as he pulls her lips to his. Their lips entangle in a heated duel that is sure to rival the hottest Texan day. As she pulls back from the kiss, she bites his lower lip, as her orgasm is nearing. "I take it you know I'm right!" He says as she releases his lip. She raises her finger to his lip and says, "Shh! I'm trying to enjoy this!" He laughs at her unwillingness to admit he is right, but he is delighted to see how well she enjoys coming from him just using his fingers. "Ohhhhhh!" She mewls as the first wave hits. He starts raining kisses down her neck as she enjoys her trip to ecstasy. "Andy, I love you!" She breathes as she is trying to regulate her breathes once more. "I love you, too!" He breathes before he passionately entangles their lips, once more. She starts to rock her hips against him, he takes it as the go ahead to slide into her. As he infuses his rock hard member into her, they moan in unison. The look of sheer ecstasy is written across both of their faces, as he slowly sets a rhythm. "Yessss!" She breathes as he tilts her upper body more towards the door, garnering a deeper penetration. Her hands are interlocked around his neck as she watches him, watching himself emerge from and disappear into her. "I can never get enough of you!" He grunts before he kisses her once more. "Ditto!" She says as the kiss ends. As they continue to enjoy the sensations of them being fused together, he can feel his legs straining. His thrusts are becoming wild and she is near her second coming but he knows he will come before her, at this rate. He pulls out of her and lifts her to his head in one swift motion. She doesn't even have time to refute his actions, before his tongue is embracing her folds. "Shit!" She pleasurably cries as he sets a swift pace. His takes delight in tracing her entrance with the tip of his tongue, before he infuses it. "Oh my!" She says as he makes love to her with his tongue. He knows just the right angle to curve his tongue to send her crashing over the edge in no time. "Andyyyyyyyyyy!" She moans as she begins to come again, but this time her juices cascade out of her quickly, and he ensures that he doesn't miss a drop. As he revels in the wonderful taste of her cascading juices, her breathes begin to even. He lowers her back to his waist and whispers, "I'm really enjoying this new fruit for snacks diet you've acquired recently!" She smirks at him and replies, "I figured you would! I eat plenty of pineapples, just for you!" She reaches between them and grabs his length and demands, "Now on to your happy ending!" She slowly infuses him into her and begins to roll her hips furiously. "Shit, Sharon!" He grunts as he feels his explosion teetering on the edge. She pulls him into her more and breathes along his neck, "Just let go." Her words of encouragement is all he needs. His explosion runs through him quickly. "Unnhh!" He rasps as his explosion rocks through him, as she is raining kisses along his neck. They stand there a few moments in silence, just listening to each other's breaths, before she speaks, "That was definitely a great last session, before our 30 days begin tonight!" "Hell yeah, it was!" He rasps running his hands over her body. "Andrew Daniel Flynn, I can't wait to become your wife!" She breathes as she drops her legs. "Only 31 more days, beautiful and we will officially be man and wife!" He says before kissing her softly. "I get excited just thinking about it!" She confesses as she picks up their clothes. "I do, too, my love!" He agrees.

"So, are you sure you don't want to rethink this 30 days of no sex thing?" He inquires as they walk up the steps hand in hand.

"Honestly, the thought has crossed my mind. But I really do believe it will deepen our intimacy to go without for a while. Plus, it will make for one hell of a wedding night!" She says as the reach the bathroom.

"Oh, alright! I guess you are right! But just so you know we probably won't see much of Mykonos!" He teases as he turns on both of their shower heads.

Sharon hears her phone ping. She goes to see who it is. As she walks toward the phone she says, "We have 10 days on the beautiful Greek seaside, I'm sure we will see plenty!" She reads her message

 _ **Andrea: Is it safe to come in now?**_

She stands there baffled for a second and then it dawns on her. Andrea saw them. She had forgotten that Andrea was riding with her to dress boutique.

"Shit!" She playfully exclaims. She replies to her:

 _ **Umm, yeah. But use the garage door.**_

 _ **Andrea: Duly noted!**_

Sharon walks back to the bathroom and says, "Well it looks like we were spotted." A look of horror flashes across his face, but then it switches to a smug grin. She slaps him on the chest and rasps, "Goodness gracious, you are incorrigible!"

He grabs her hand and walks her into their shower, and whispers, "Hey, I can't help it! I'm proud to be loving you!" She laughs as a blush creeps upon her face. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses him soundly. As she breaks the kiss, she utters, "No funny business, mister!"

"I will try!" He replies with a wink.

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~ESRL21~~~~~~~~~~

Now go and leave me some nuggets of love! You know how much I love those!

P.S.

The wedding story is coming along great in my mind! The planning of all the details is going great thanks to wonderful assistance of my BAMsters! You all will love it, I promise! I hope to start writing it soon!


	2. Suprise!

Surprise!

Big thanks to _**ProfTweety,**_ for the idea!

~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She whispers as she hovers over him. She returned home at 11:40, just in time for one more exciting run.

He doesn't move as she presses a gentle kiss to his ear. So, she decides to move to an area that would definitely wake him in no time. As she journeys down his body, she places soft kisses along his chest and belly. As she reaches his boxer briefs, she kisses his member through them and she can see him twitch slightly at the sensation, but he still hasn't woken. She giggles at his reluctance to rise. She slowly pulls out his semi-soft member and places gentle kisses along the head, before she circles it with her tongue. On her second swirl, he stirs and she looks up at him. He jerks his hips as she engulfs his length. His eyes fly open, and he groans, "You made it home!" "Mmm Hmmm!" She mumbles causing the vibration to tickles his member, eliciting a guttural moan from him. He glances over at the clock and it reads 11:43 and he says, "You arrived just in the nick of time!" She releases his length from her mouth and starts stroking him firmly with her hands and mewls, "I had this really strong desire to feel you in my mouth!"

"Really?" He groans as his hips jerk from the pressure of her hands.

"Yes, really!" She says as her mouth sinks back over his member as their eyes lock. As she maneuvers over his member, he takes pleasure in knowing that she enjoys doing this to him. She removes him from her mouth and slowly licks the underside of him, as she cups his balls. She flicks her tongue quickly over the head, marveling in the taste. He is slowly beginning to feel the effects of his orgasm nearing. "Damn, baby!" He rasps as she licks from the underside of his head all the way to his balls before engulfing each. She smirks at him, as his moans fill the air. She moves back up his length and slowly engulfs his entire length and he rasps, "Fuck!" She smiles around him and starts a delirious pace, which has him gripping her hair tightly, as she brings him closer to his release. She can taste his pre come spilling onto her tongue and she hums, "Mmm!" His hips begin to jerk harder as his eyes have fallen shut. His mouth is agape as he involuntarily is guides her head. "Shit, I'm so close, baby!" He groans as she increases the force of her suction. With one final suck, he is spilling into her mouth, quickly. She continues sucking as she revels in the taste of him. As she finishes enjoying the explosion, he pulls her up and whispers in her ear, "You do that, like it's your profession!" She giggles and mewls, "Maybe it should be!" She pulls back and looks in his eyes as he smirks at her. "How much did you have to drink?" He inquires as she straddles his stomach. "Umm, enough!" She confesses. He laughs and tosses a glance at the clock, it is now 11:50. "We have ten minutes!" He says as he flips her over quickly and pushes her into the mattress as he lifts her dress, to reveal that she had already removed her peach thong that she wore earlier. "You just knew you were getting the royal treatment tonight, didn't you?" He teases. She nods yes and bites her lip. He claims her lips in a heady kiss. They swallow each other moans, as their tongues battle. He breaks the kiss and lifts the dress over her head and kisses his way down her body. He reaches her apex in no time, and swiftly licks her clit, causing her hips to jerk. He knows that she is ultra-sensitive when she has been drinking. Which means it won't be long before she is panting his name. He continues to caress her folds with his warm tongue, her hands are gripping firmly to his hair. "Oh myyyyy!" She moans as he starts flicking his tongue in her favorite pace. "Yessss!" She moans as he slides two digits into her wet cove. His combined mouth and fingers action is causing her walls to seize his fingers and her thighs are closing in on his head. He begins to draw, 'Mrs. Flynn' along her folds. Her back is arching off the bed higher than he has ever witnessed before, as her head is thrown back in enjoyment. "Fuck! Andyyyyyy! Right there!" She screams as he curls his fingers upward and speeds the pace of his tongue. With one final thrust of his finger and suck of her clit, she is coming, moaning, "Andyyyyyyyy!" as her juices spill out of her. He removes his fingers and darts his tongue into her entrance, reveling in the sweet nectar of his fiancé. He watches her face as she comes back down to Earth. As he finishes devouring the lovely taste that is her, he travels back up her body and says, "We made it in just the nick of time!" She glances at the clock it reads 11:58. She reaches for his fingers that were once infused in her and pulls it to her lips. He smirks as she darts her tongue out and slowly licks his fingers, all while watching his face. She pulls both of the fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean, "Damn!" He groans as she releases his fingers. "That was hot!" He says as before his kisses he passionately. As they break apart she whispers, "And tasty!" He groans and runs his hands over her breast, she glances at the clock and he follows her line of vision. To his dismay it is 12:00 on the dot, he rolls over and rasps, "This is going to be hardest 30 days of my life!" She smiles and nods in agreement as she rolls over and places her head on his chest as he pulls the cover over them. "But just imagine the fun we will have on our wedding night!" she whispers on his chest.

"I can't wait!" He says before kissing her hairline.

~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed this bonus! I love giving y'all little surprises every now and then!

Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
